degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Chessex
Blue Chessex was a former high school student, who attended Degrassi Community School, where he was active in the art program. Character History Season 8 Blue arrives at Degrassi as an artist with his male charm. In [[Didn't We Almost Have It All|'Didn't We Almost Have It All']], Blue is considered by Holly J. as a possible candidate to help her lose her virginity. In art class, Holly J. and Blue become partners for their self-portrait project. The two meet in the supply room after school, and Blue begins to sketch Holly J. for their project. She takes her jacket off and tries to seduce him, using the excuse that artists should be more intimate with their artwork. They begin to make out and and she unbuckles Blue's belt. Blue pushes her away and tells her that he won't have sex with her. Holly J. runs out on him, leaving him alone. Later, Blue apologizes and suggests they should meet again to finish the project. The next day, Blue and Holly J. meet again, and Blue throws himself at Holly J., unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his shirt. He tells her that he likes her and will do what she wants. Holly J., still upset, tells him that she would rather do the project, and Blue. Blue finishes it with a beautiful drawing of Holly J. She forgives him and the two start dating. In Money for Nothing, Blue was able to purchase Pink Floyd tickets. He hopes that Holly J. could go with him and he asks her on a date to the concert. She tells him that she'd love to go with him and it'd be fun. Without knowing about Holly J.'s money crisis at home, Holly J. confronts Blue and lies and tells him that she can't go to the concert because she has to do something. Blue asks her what she's doing or if she just doesn't want to go with him. Holly J. lies and tells him that she doesn't want to go with him even though she does. Blue thanks her in a sarcastic tone. He states that she should've told him sooner, instead of standing 6 hours in the rain to obtain the tickets. Blue breaks up with Holly J. after he found out that she trashed Mia's reputation on the news, calling her "the kind of girl who expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter." In [[Lost in Love|'Lost In Love']], Blue is seen alone at the Valentine's Dance because him and Holly J. are no longer going out; or they aren't really talking to each other at the moment. In [[Up Where We Belong|'Up Where We Belong']], Holly J. becomes discouraged in herself when she can't ace her next art assignment. When Blue earns an A+ on his assignment, Holly J. states that it isn't fair because she tried just as hard as him, and received a D+. Holly J. tries again and the teacher gives her a C now. Holly J. confronts Blue for help. Blue tells her that art is something you can't try to do. It's something you just do. He tells her that art is from the heart, not the head. The next day, Holly J. goes to art and earns an A+ like Blue did because it was a "Holly J. Original". He is happy because he knew that she could do it, and he is happy that Holly J. finally has some more certainty in herself. Blue continues to get straight A's in art class. In [[Danger Zone|'Danger Zone']], Blue asks Holly J. to the winter dance using a romantic presentation during class, but she has a crush on her co-worker, Spinner, and she says she has to work. The truth, however, is that it was her night off, and she only wants to spend time with Spinner at the Dot Grill . When Holly J. and Spinner are alone in the Dot after work, a former Lakehurst student comes into the Dot with a gun. When Blue comes to the door, Holly J. is forced to answer and she spells out "gun" in the fog on the window. Spinner eventually gets shot by accident after the student didn't intend to come in there and hurt anybody. In panic, Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner. She then convinces the shooter to come out of the Dot with her, and Spinner gets rushed to the hospital with Jane by his side. Spinner says to Holly J. that if it would not have been for her, he would be dead; he had heard everything she said, but reminds her of his relationship with Jane. Holly J. leaves and shows up at the dance, where the entire room applauds her bravery. She dances with Blue and finally informs him of her financial difficulties, which is why she didn't go to the concert with him. He calls her "Holly" and they continue to dance, Holly J. smiling in his arms. Season 9 Blue returns for another season, completing his 11th grade year at Degrassi Community School. In [[Just Can’t Get Enough (2)|'Just Can't Get Enough (2)']], Blue and Holly J. seem to be closer than usual after they started going out. Blue enjoys that Holly J. is all 'nice and kind' now instead of her usual selfish self. Holly J. is also happy with Blue and also lets him call her Holly. During class Blue was doodling and draws picture of "Super Holly", which is Holly J. Proud of himself, Blue shows Holly J. and she loves it. Anya tells Holly J. that she is surprised that she is letting Blue call her "Holly". Holly J. tells Anya that she likes her cute relationship with Blue, even if it was just because she did something heroic before Winter Break. Later that day, Blue and Holly J. are preparing for the Winter Beach Bash. Blue starts to get kind of bossy because he wants to get all of Holly J.'s friends desires for the Bash to come true. Holly J. starts to get kind of mad at him. The following night, Holly J. and Blue attend the Winter Beach Bash going strong but when Dave suggests a "Toga Day" to Holly J. for one of the Spirit Day's Holly J. starts to get edgy with him. Blue tells Holly J. that she shouldn't be that edgy with Dave because she has come a long way since last semester, and he doesn't want to see her lose all her "new friends". Holly J. starts to get edgier with Blue and tells him to leave her alone. In the middle of the party when Holly J. was organizing the money, Blue corrects her and tells her that she should be doing it a different way. Holly J. explodes and tells him to back off and that she doesn't like to be bossed around like the way he does with her, and how he tells her how he wants her to act. This signifies that they broke up. At the end, of the episode Blue confronts "Holly", and tells her that he is sorry for the trouble and that it was nice knowing her. As he walks off, Holly J. says to herself, "It's Holly Frickin' J!". In Beat It (1), Blue seems to be friendly with Riley. In Swim Class, Blue notices Riley's boner when Sam is giving mouth to mouth to a fake dummy. He also tells Riley to stop talking when he is asking Sam who the hottest girl in the class is because Blue knew he Sam was gay. When Riley didn't stop Blue told him that it wasn't cool because Sam is gay and that dude's shouldn't do that. In the locker room when Riley was cracking jokes, Blue was giving him a sarcastic laugh because he didn't want to be rude. In Beat It (2), Blue continues to go to the swimming course with Riley, Sam, and Fitz . Blue shows his "playa'" side again, when he is at the fair and he draws a picture of a girl and tells her that she can only get it if she would go out with him. She rolls her eyes at him and walks away. Blue is left sort of clueless as to why she left. Later on, Blue is seen in Swimming Class when Riley is removed from the program. Since this episode, he has never appeared in any other Degrassi episode again. Trivia *He was in the least amount of episodes as a regular. (He appeared in only eight episodes). Relationships *Holly J. Sinclair ** First Relationship: *** Start Up: [[Didn't We Almost Have It All|'Didn't We Almost Have it All']] (804) ***Broke Up: [[Money for Nothing|'Money for Nothing']] (807) **** Reason: Blue thought Holly J. was too selfish. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up:[[ Danger Zone| Danger Zone ']](818) ***Broke up: [[Just Can’t Get Enough (2)|'Just Can't Get Enough (2)]] (902) **** Reason: Blue was trying to change Holly J. Quotes *"I appreciate the realism, but where's the emotion?" (referring to Holly J.'s painting) *"I think I finally have you all figured out. You're the type of girl who expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter, and I'm not interested in a girl like that that." *"She'll make it happen." *"You should have all the bills facing the same way." Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Breakups Category:Friendships